The present disclosure relates to content selection, and more specifically, to content selection within a window of time.
Events may be scheduled within a window of time. The events can include viewing content. Calendar applications may use blocks of time that are planned by a user. The user may direct a calendar application to schedule the block of time to accomplish a task. If the user finishes the task before the end of the block of time, then the user can use the extra time in a manner that may be inefficient.